


Safe

by shopgirl152



Series: Different Perspectives [2]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Across the 2nd Dimension, Comfort, Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt, Sacrifice, across the second dimension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perry will do anything to save his family, even if it means turning himself in. Which just may be the hardest thing of all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

They didn't even know. Didn't even know what he was sacrificing, why he hadn't been able to tell them he was a Secret Agent. Until now. And that had only been out of necessity. Now he was turning himself in to the Eviler Dr. Doofenshmirtz to save his family. But they couldn't know that. How could they?

He sighed dejectedly, hanging his head as the rain fell off his fedora, forming into puddles at his feet. He sniffed, suddenly realizing that his eyes were moist. Great. He was crying. He never cried. A punch from Doofenshmirtz would have been better than this.

A Normbot came flying out of the sky, glaring at him. "May I please see your papers?’

Perry looked to the side, accepting the inevitable.

In a split second, the friendly face of the Normbot changed into the ugly metal of the killer robot. "Show me your papers or be destroyed!"

He sighed, holding his hands out in surrender. Before he had time to even blink, the robot had picked him up, flying across the sky toward the alternate Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc building.

One last tear fell. He was doomed to a life in prison. But there was one thought in his mind he could cling to:

His family was safe.


End file.
